Un tout petit pas
by linoa07
Summary: [ONESHOT] Depuis toujours, Lucilia a une ombre sur le coeur. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais cette ombre s'est emparée de son coeur. Elle est en haut de cette tour... que faire? Lutter? Se laisser couler? Son destin ne dépend que d'un tout petit pas.


Au sommet de la tour de Londres, une bouteille de whisky pur feu a la main, Lucilia regarde dans le vide ... "Ne pas penser, ne pas penser ..." n'arrete t elle pas de se repeter, "STOP!" hurla t elle en frappant le mur de sa main, la douleur la lance mais elle n'en a cure ... quoi que non, en fait elle se concentre sur la douleur, ne penser qu'a la douleur seulement a ça, ainsi elle arrete d'y penser.

Mais de penser a quoi? A quoi? A tout!

A sa vie, sa pitoyable vie, du haut de ses 21 ans, quand elle la regarde elle ne voit rien, et sa vie a venir ne sera surement pas mieux.

A ses amis ... ses amis, qui sont ils? sont ils vraiment ses amis? comment le savoir? Ne les a t'elle pas trahi? Ne l'on t'il pas trahi aussi? Toute leur amitié est basée sur la trahison.

A sa famille, quelle famille? son père est mort, sa mère est morte, son frère est mort? le reste elle n'en a rien a faire, elle est orpheline.

A son amour? son amour est a sens unique, depuis toujours et il l'aurai été pendant encore longtemps si ... .

"ARRETE! Ne pas penser j'ai dit!" Sa main ne lui fait pas suffisemment mal, elle la refrappe contre le mur ... maintenant c'est mieux, "Ne pas penser".

Elle reprend encore une gorgée de whisky, la bouteille est deja au trois quart vide. Elle s'avance encore un peu plus vers le bord de la tour, ce serai tellement plus facile si on pouvait la pousser, pourquoi faut il devoir faire soit meme Le pas?

"tu es adulte maintenant ma petite, tu dois prendre tes decisions toute seule"

Elle lache un petit rire, prendre des decisions, aussi souvent qu'elle s'en souvient elle s'est toujours trompée, elle a toujours fait le mauvais choix.

Aujourd'hui qui pourrait bien l'aider? Personne ne peut l'aider, meme pas la voix de sa mère qu'elle entend sans cesse dans sa tete? non, ce n'est qu'un pitoyable fantome, et puis, elle ne sait rien cette voix, rien du tout.

Jamais elle ne s'est confié vraiment a quelqu'un, et meme en partie... elle s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas en dire trop... un coeur de glace disait Emma, oui un coeur de glace qui se confiait que lorsqu'il fondait mais Lucilia s'arrangeait toujours pour vite le mettre au frais de façon a ce que personne ne sache jamais ce qu'il y avait au fond, de façon que personne ne connaisse jamais son mal etre constant, le vase sans fond de ses larmes qui ne coule jamais, la façon qu'elle avait de toujours se forcer a rire et a s'amuser... .

Depuis toujours, depuis toute petite, elle a toujours eu une zone d'ombre dans son coeur, meme avant la mort de son père (1) celle ci n'avait fait que la rendre plus vaste.

Et les années a poudlard, les années "heureuses" ou justement elle se forçait a rire, alors qu'elle jouait la comédie, cette ombre s'etandait toujours plus, ce sentiment que l'on vous etouffe le coeur, elle le connaissait que trop bien deja, mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elle ne pouvait rester sur son propre malheur, surtout alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'etre, mais toujours, elle sentait cette ombre grandissante.

Ses "amis" l'avaient deja aperçue cette ombre, mais leur amitié n'était qu'une trahison, une amitié sans confiance qui les amena a faire de meme avec elle, ils ont fait semblant, Lucilia faisait semblant, tout le monde le savait, personne ne l'avouait, personne ne l'avouerait jamais parce qu'aucun n'en avait le courage et que de toute façon aujourd'hui... .

Du courage, c'est justement ce qu'il fallait a Lucilia en ce moment meme, le courage de faire un pas, un seul petit pas et elle n'aurait plus a s'occuper de cette ombre, pourtant elle n'en a plus peur de cette ombre, non plus depuis ce jeu, ce stupide jeu, elle connaissait les regles, elle les avait elle meme posées, "Un jeu... J-E-U, ... ." Lui a toujours respecter les regles: deux celibataires qui s'ennuyent, ils ne veulent pas de relations serieuses, donc ils s'amusent, ils se cherchent ... mais c'est un jeu ... non ce n'était pas un jeu mais plutot un piege et c'est sur elle qu'il est tombé.

Depuis qu'elle est tombée dedans, elle sait que ça ne sert a rien d'esperer, depuis qu'elle est tombée dedans elle n'espère plus, plus rien, l'ombre a pris une trop grande place sur son coeur et une pensée qu'elle s'était toujours refusée a penser s'est installée en elle: pourquoi lutter contre l'ombre au lieu de la laisser faire? laissons la faire... .

Oui laisser faire, c'est ce que Lucilia a fait , c'est ce qui la pousse tous les soirs depuis tous ces mois a rester enfermée dans cette tour, a boire jusqu'a tomber ivre morte, et se demander si elle osera faire ce pas, ce dernier pas decisif qui mettrai fin a sa vie. Seulement entre laisser venir la mort, l'accueillir et la provoquer, il y a une difference, c'est cette difference qui tous les soirs l'empeche de faire ce pas, ce tout petit pas... .

Mais ce soir c'est different, elle le sentais, ce soir tout est different, ce soir elle prendrait une decision, elle le sentait, jamais la tentation de faire le pas fatidique ne fut si grande, si puissante, si irresistible, alors pourquoi ne pas faire ce saut? pourquoi ne pas le faire? Tirer enfin une croix sur sa vie?

"Ne plus penser se sera plus facile..."

Alors que sonnait les douze coups de minuit, elle finit d'une traite la fin de sa bouteille, la jeta dans le vide et , avant qu'ait sonné le douzième...

X

Bonjour monsieur Lupin, comme d'habitude?

Bonjour, oui comme d'habitude...

Remus Lupin, assis a la cafétéria de l'hopital Sainte Mangouste, comendait un café, comme d'habitude depuis des mois... .

Il connaissait Lucilia depuis Poudlard, elle connaissait son secret mais jamais elle ne lui avait parlé d'elle, depuis ce fameux soir, Remus avait compris pourquoi, pourquoi a personne elle ne parlait jamais d'elle. Depuis qu'il l'avait amenée a l'hopital cette soirée la il avait decouvert cette ombre qu'elle avait sur le coeur, cette ombre qui lui rongeait le coeur.

Cette soirée la, cela faisait quelque temps qu'ils joueaient au chat et a la souris, chose etrange de savoir que Remus puisse jouer a de pareilles choses surtout lorsque l'on le connait un minimum, seulement voilà, Lucilia lui plaisait, et c'était toujours plus facile de jouer que d'etre serieux... .

Donc ce soir la , ils étaient allés a une soirée bien arrosée, Lucilia avait beaucoup, beaucoup bu, (Remus appris plus tard que c'était l'anniversaire de mort de son frère) et quand ils partirent a deux, elle continua a boire ... elle buvait trop, Remus le savait il avait deja essayer de lui prendre sa bouteille mais rien ne pourrait l'empecher de boire, il l'avait compris... .

Si seulement il avait reussi a l'arreter ... mais de toute façon il n'y serait pas y arrivé, personne n'y serait y arrivé, Lucilia se laissait faire ce soir la, elle se laissait se noyer dans son ombre ... ou plutot elle noyait son ombre dans l'alcool.

Seulement le lendemain matin, elle ne s'était pas réveillée, ni l'après lendemain, ni le jour d'après ... .

Elle n'etait pas morte, non, elle subissait l'un des effets des alcools magiques, si au fond d'elle meme elle voulait vraiment se reveiller, retrouver sa vie, elle se serait reveillée, seulement voilà, elle ne voulait plus se reveiller, son inconscient en tout cas, car elle meme ne se savait pas dans le coma, elle était la haut dans cette tour , et elle avait deux choix, sauter ou partir par la porte, revenir a la vie ou y mettre fin pour de bon, lutter contre son ombre ou se laisser aller... .

Remus tous les jours allait a son chevet, tous les jours, il la sentait partir un peu plus loin de lui, partir vers la mort, tous les jours il se disait qu'il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, et tous les jours il le reportait au lendemain.

Aujourd'hui, il sentait qu'il devait lui dire, que sinon se serait trop tard, mais il n'y arrivait pas, toute la journée il essaya, il lui dit qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour lui, qu'il mourrait si elle ne s'en sortait pas ... et lorsque sonna le douzième coup de minuit, il lui dit : ...

X

Lucilia choisit son chemin, c'est vers le vide, en faisant ce tout petit pas qu'elle entendit « Je t'aime ».


End file.
